


Burning

by SurelyHeavenWaits



Series: In An Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurelyHeavenWaits/pseuds/SurelyHeavenWaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as an ache, one that she was quite used to and so never thought twice about it. Just another day in her life, she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...Ive been binge watching Doctor Who and reading Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler fanfiction all week and this is the result. Its not beta'd so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, disclaimer! I do not own Doctor Who, or any of its characters.

It started as an ache, one that she was quite used to and so never thought twice about it. Just another day in her life, she thought, as she watched the Doctor mess about beneath the console of the Tardis. She was tired, absolutely exhausted, and the cut on her arm from the thorn of a flower on the last planet they visited still burned. She scratched it lightly, so used to cuts and scrapes that she barely paid attention to it, and debated going to bed early. Which she did, without even telling the Doctor. Surprisingly, the Tardis moved her room closer for her. She briefly considered taking a shower and cleaning her scrapes but tossed the idea and fell into bed fully clothed. She was sound asleep before the Doctor had even realized she was gone.

The next day found her lethargic and with a raging fever, so hot she had stripped to her skin and begged the Tardis to cool her room. The Tardis did so with a gentle nudge against her mind, a worried touch that Rose found herself unable to respond to. She nudged again, a question that Rose immediately responded to with a vehement, "No! Don't tell the Doctor!"

The ache was now a dull roar, impossible to ignore. She rubbed her thighs together, bucking at the too sensitive sensation. She slid her fingers down the expanse of her stomach urgently, trying to sate the feeling. Almost furiously, she tried to bring herself relief only to cry out in agony when she finally climaxed...but the feeling remained. A deep sense of arousal that she had been trying to abate for the better (or worse) part of the night. Tears of rage streamed down her face, she lay panting with exhaustion in her sweat soaked bed. Her lips cracked from dehydration and her chest heaved.

She felt the Tardis in her mind, a determination that could only spell disaster and a concern that would have been touching if she could think of anything but the insanely ridiculous burning in the pit of her stomach. The Tardis did not ask this time but commanded, she delved into the Doctor's mind and sent him her worry, her fear. Sent him an image of Rose's sweat soaked face and dried out lips, pointedly did not send him her bared skin. Images of medicine infused tea that would help and ice packs to cool her fever. Tools skittered all over the metal grating in the console room as the Doctor lurched to his feet, eyed wide and panicked as he ran first to the infirmary and then the kitchen.

The Tardis opened Rose's door for him, letting the chilly air wash over him as he balanced the tray laden with tea and fruit and a myriad of medical equipment. He nearly dropped it when he saw her, writhing naked on the bed with her fingers rubbing furiously...down...there. He rolled his eyes up, swallowed nervously as he sent prayers to every merciful deity he could remember. He cleared his throat, taking absolutely no pleasure in the way she jumped, breasts heaving and stared at him with wide eyes teeming with desire, lust, hunger, everything he never wanted to see there. Too afraid that he would cross his own lines. Her scent permeated the room, he was amazed it had taken so long for him to smell it. And he drowned in it, her pheromones called to him, begged for him to sate her. He swallowed grimly as he forced his body across the room, held his breath for one minute as he placed the tray on her bedside table and readied her tea.

"Doctor?" she whispered, both relieved and mortified to see him there.

"The Tardis told me you were sick," he told her, "Oh, Rose. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he mumbled, more to himself than to her. He helped her sit up, helped her sip at the tea brewed specifically to combat her fever but he was starting to realize the tea wouldn't help much.

"What would I have said? Oh, Doctor, I think I'm sick but I don't know because I feel this way all the time, anyways. Just not this bad," she croaked, her voice abused from hours of panting and moaning. He carefully filed that tidbit away in his mind, in a folder tagged "Rose is horny all the time, must rectify."

He carefully averted his eyes as he helped her lay back down. As he was doing so, he noticed the scrape on her arm. The one that was now inflamed and giving off a heat worse than her fever.

"Oh, Rose. You got cut by that plant on our last run, didn't you? They use that one in love spells because of its aroma and also the heavy aphrodisiac properties, it activates and boosts the heats of the native people there " he told her as he ran an antiseptic over the wound. "Its in your blood stream now, we'll have to let it run its course. I'm so sorry," he finally met her eyes, finally noticed the dried tear tracks on her flushed face.

"But it hurts, Doctor. It hurts so, I can't stand it," she cried out, "It burns me, why does it hurt?" Those words, so reminiscent of another time she burned, made him flinch, made him reach out to gather her in his arms. She sighed pleasantly as his cooler skin brushed against hers, wiggled closer to him and tucked her head beneath his chin. The tea had done nothing to cool her fever, only served to hydrate her and she fidgeted and pulled away as the ache threatened to overcome her.

"I can do this on my own, Doctor. I don't want you to see me like this," she told him hoarsely, even as she rubbed her thighs together wantonly. He pulled his eyes away with a groan, it was hard enough before to keep to his rules but now she was right here, bare and needing him. Actually, seriously needing him.

"The heat won't stop until you actually have sex, Rose. Actual sex, not just...just...wanking," he stumbled for the right word, "This particular plant must have been crossbred with another aphrodisiac, or maybe it was just too much for your biology but you're going to keep burning until you have sex."

She shook her head, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks as she lay there beside him. She whimpered to herself, so softly he had to lean close to her face to decipher the words, "Not like this, didn't want it like this."

He dragged his hand down his face as the Tardid berated him for letting their Rose hurt like this. 'I know, I know. I can't let this go on,' he told the Tardis in resignation. She hummed smugly in his mind. He crawled onto her bed, knees on each side of her body as he lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I need your permission," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head, crying.

"Why not, Rose? You're hurting, I can make it better."

"I came to terms with you not wanting me, and even when I dreamed about it, I didn't want it like this. Not because you have to. Not if it's only going to be once and never again. And only to make me feel better, you not even wanting it," she choked out a bitter sound between a laugh and a sob, her body strung thin and taught beneath him. Her eyes were screwed shut tightly, her head turned to the side to avoid his face. He saw an opportunity, took it, pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just behind her ear. And again just beneath that spot. And again beneath that one, until his lips left a trail so cool it burned as she shook beneath him. He tasted tears on her skin and brushed one away gently with his lips.

"Rose. Rose Tyler, you brilliant, fantastic woman. So brave, so considering. This is a line I've never crossed before because I've never been so tempted as I have with you. You became a goddess for me, risked burning up for me. This body? It was born of my love for you, created for you. I will never not want you. Everything I offer, everything I do to help you, I do because of that," his words were slightly muffled by her own skin, as he moved ever lower. Ever so slowly. She bucked up against him, tired of fighting. Tired of burning. So tired.

"I need...I need..." she moaned into the cool air, her whole body trembling. His tongue dipped into her navel, swirled around as he licked the salt from her body, cataloguing every element on her skin. She was too tired to even giggle at the sensation, although it sent tingles up her spine. He bit lightly at the skin over her hip bone and licked a path downwards. Rose shrieked as his wicked tongue brushed lightly against her clit, teasing as he barely touched that far too sensitive spot. She was swollen from multiple orgasms, sure to be sore when this was all over but for now, just a touch of his tongue was almost enough to send her over the edge. The Doctor swiped one finger across her thigh, collecting the sweet liquid that escaped from her and using it to ease his finger inside her. Just that touch was more than enough, she barrelled over the edge with a scream that echoed in the room.

He gave her no time to relax, knowing such a thing was impossible to her until she received what her body demanded. He added another finger, then another, the slender digits stretching her open as he stroked her with his fingers and tongue. Her legs lay wide to either side of him, jerking almost constantly as he brought her to new heights. He crooked his fingers inside her and suns went supernova behind her eyelids, her body weightless as she lay limply below his talented...everything.

"Say please, Rose," he whispered, suddenly face to face with her once more, eyes glowing with something she would at another time be overjoyed to see. Her lips moved but no sound escaped, she slid her blood shot eyes open laboriously to meet his gaze, pleading with her eyes as she wet her lips. Suddenly, he was just as bare as she was, she knew she must have lost consciousness as his skin pressed gently against her own. His expression was a mixture of concern and desire and she wished to smooth the creases from his brow. She twitched her fingers but could barely lift her hand, he pressed his lips to hers and she was lost again.

"Oh, Rose, I'm going to take this burning away," he told her as he lifted her legs, positioned her around his body while he gripped himself with his free hand. She sent him a tight lipped smile, and he smirked in response.

"I'm going to show you a completely different sort of burn. I'm going...I'm going to make love to you until there's nothing left but you and I, no fever and no pain, nothing except my touch bringing you to freedom. There will never be another save for you and there will never be another save for me. You are mine, Rose Tyler and I am yours," he murmured against her ear as he slowly pushed into her, giving her time to adjust to him as he dedicated himself to her with each word whispered, each thrust of his hips. Rose bucked her hips up to meet him, her body driven only by instinct as he gave her what she needed. The Doctor smiled slowly at her as she began to thrash beneath him, her body desperate for his. He gathered her up into his arms as he sat up, pulled her arms to encircle his neck and rearranged her legs around his waist. Her head lolled against his shoulder but she ground down on him, crying out as he shoved deeper into her. His words were a blurred litany, a beautiful language she couldn't understand but didn't need to. The force of his thrusts bounced her in her lap, he kept one hand wrapped tightly around her back to brace her and with the other he raised her up and down on his length.

It took no time at all for her to find that edge again, only this time she didn't just fall over it. With her fingers buried in his hair, with her body pressed so tightly to his and the delicious movement of his body, she leapt off of the edge into blessed oblivion. The Doctor, feeling her clench around him, cried her name like a prayer as he followed her over the into unconciousness, carefully manevuring their bodies so she landed on top of him instead of squished beneath. The Tardis brought the temperature of the room to a more comfortable level, sensing the lowering of Rose's body heat, but the lovers were fast asleep.

The Doctor awoke to a wonderful sensation, feather light touchs down his stomach and straight to his erection. He blinked blearily as Rose took him into her mouth, bucking up to meet her with a cry. She pulled back to smile at him, and he found himself returning it with a stupidly wide grin of his own.

“Good morning, Rose,” he groaned as she moved her mouth over him once more and weelll, things escalated from there. When they were finally spent and satisfied, laying skin to skin and with clasped hands, Rose dozed off to the sounds of his fervent promises. In the pit of her stomach sinks a lead ball of dread, a feeling of doom lays over her. The next day finds them in London, a London beseiged by ghosts.

 

 


End file.
